


无题

by jackeylovening



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackeylovening/pseuds/jackeylovening





	无题

高振宁生平第一次觉得如此慌张失措。眼睛被黑布蒙上，暂时失去了视觉的高振宁此刻寸步难行。喻文波冰凉的指尖在高振宁手掌上不断作祟，轻拢慢捻，挠的高振宁忍不住咽了一下口水。“咕噜”一声在这寂静的夜晚显得尤为突出，撩拨着两人的心弦。

他是真的不知道喻文波接下来会做什么。这个小小的少年的心思越来越难以捉摸。

“杰克，你他妈要搞就搞快点行不？” 高振宁脾气急躁，终于忍不住除了声。只是还没等他再多说点骚话，喻文波的手指就轻轻覆在了他的唇瓣上。“咕噜”又是一声咽口水的声音，这一次又多了几分躁动的情欲。高振宁看不到喻文波的眼睛，但他能想象到那双灿若银河的眸子里应该已经聚集了些许雾气与说不清道不明的绯红。

有点像最近女孩子喜欢化的眼下腮红，但她们都够不上喻文波万分之一的风情。

“乖，别着急。” 喻文波在高振宁耳畔近乎是喘着气说完了这句话，高振宁的耳朵略微有些湿润。紧接着，喻文波将头侧向高振宁肩颈处，留下一个深重的吻痕。高振宁被撩拨的有些难以忍受，试图用手摸向喻文波的身体，但喻文波此时却不由着他，拉着他的手向前面的房间走去。

进入房间，喻文波依旧不着急拆开高振宁眼前的黑布。一片静默，就在高振宁再次忍不住想要出声的时候，喻文波忽地吻向他的嘴唇。他疯狂地啃咬着高振宁没有血色的唇瓣，似要把肉一块一块地撤下来才甘心。铁锈的气味逐渐在唇齿间弥漫，两个人都有些上了头。高振宁试图掌握主动权，舌头一点一点向前试探，喻文波也毫不示弱，直接肆意地在他的嘴里巧取豪夺，甚至有些粗暴，黏湿的口水在嘴角流淌。一吻结束，两人都喘着粗气。

“高振宁，我们，开始吧。” 喻文波在高振宁的耳畔旁缓缓说道，带着逐渐平复的喘息声，轻微却又震耳欲聋。这是喻文波在他们做爱的时候最喜欢说的一句话，高振宁很清楚接下来要做什么了。

他被喻文波的声音诱惑地鬼使神差地由站姿转为跪姿，双膝着地，地上是毛绒绒的毯子。喻文波轻轻地抚摸着高振宁的头发，将他引向自己的性器。他顺从地张开嘴，极为熟练地将喻文波的性器包裹在口中，舌头灵巧地吮吸，缠绕，想尽一切办法进行挑逗。不多时，鼻尖涌入一股石楠花的气息。高振宁毫不犹豫地将喷射出来的乳白色的黏稠液体吞的一干二净，喉头滚动，满室旖旎。喻文波抚摸的力道加重了一些，半张着嘴，呼吸声愈发粗重。

“真乖！”

高振宁吞下那液体却觉得更加口干舌燥，听到喻文波奖赏般的口气忍不住小声惊呼，

“杰克...快点进来...”

“这个时候还叫我杰克吗” “怎么，不打算求一下我吗？” 喻文波最喜欢在这种时候骚话连篇，因为他十分乐意欣赏一下欲望上身却又万般无助的高振宁。

“喻文波...求你了...操我...” 高振宁犹豫了一下，但还是抵不过自己无处发泄的满腔情欲，说话的声音都微微带着些哭腔。

“看在你这么想要的份上。” 喻文波边说边抓住高振宁的臀部，“啪”的清脆的一声在房间响彻，高振宁毫无防备，短促地尖叫了一声。紧接着，喻文波猛地进入高振宁的体内，粗暴又机械地抽插。高振宁细碎的呻吟声穿梭在这黑夜的漫漫星河里。随着动作逐渐缓慢轻柔起来，喻文波又给高振宁的臀部来了几下，娇俏的红色犹如少女望向心上人时脸颊的颜色。疼痛感刺激着高振宁的每一条神经，他不断喘着气，把脸贴向喻文波，吻了吻他的额头。喻文波咬着他的耳朵，补完了刚才未说完的话，

“那我就满足你。”

高振宁已经没了力气，瘫坐在地毯上，任由着喻文波将他眼前黑色的布揭开。刚刚脱离黑暗的高振宁还不太适应房间温暖的橘黄色光线，半眯着眼睛看向了喻文波。喻文波却是眼睛上挑，似笑非笑。他指了指高振宁旁边，高振宁顺着他指的方向赫然看到一座巨大的穿衣镜。他看到自己红肿不堪的嘴唇，下半身的一片狼藉还有他们一番造作过后可怜的地毯，一室春光。高振宁觉得有些羞耻又有点不可言说的兴奋。喻文波此时悄悄走过来坐在他身后，将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，眼睛望向镜子里的二人，

“刚才，你真的很好看，真可惜你看不到。”

喻文波和高振宁在穿衣镜面前又来了一场翻云覆雨，两人热烈地亲吻着彼此的身体，从头发丝到脚趾头，肆意地在地毯上翻滚嗤笑。一夜的纵情声色，两人都筋疲力竭。高振宁枕在喻文波大腿上，突然自嘲地说了句，

“现在真是连老天都不爱我了，tm输成这个鬼样。”

喻文波只是温柔地拨弄着高振宁的头发，漫不经心地回道，

“但是我爱你，高振宁。”


End file.
